All Becuase of the Accident Child
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Our heroes have just discovered that the Imperials are at Bespin, when Han gets a disturbing call from Luke... Sort of an old story based off of a random idea. Not my best story, but definitely not one of my worst.
1. Prologue & Ch 1: A Call From a Friend

**All Because of the Accident Child **

**Summery: Our heroes have just discovered that the Imperials are at Bespin, when Han gets a disturbing call from Luke. It wasn't _his_ fault! He didn't even know it was happening at the time!**

**A.N: First, I want to say that I _have_ noticed that I'm starting lots of stories all of a sudden. But ideas just keep popping up in my head, and I just want to make sure that I don't forget them. Just because I'm starting a story, that doesn't mean that I won't finish the others!**

_**Prologue **_

Luke Skywalker lifted his X-Wing off the cold planet of Hoth and started to prepare for the jump into lightspeed to he could go to Degobah.

Suddenly, Luke's fighter began spinning out of control, and Artoo began beeping franticly.

Before Luke could find out what had gone wrong, he fell unconscious, leaving the small ship to continue spinning out of control to who knew where…

**Chapter One: A Call From a Friend**

"We would be honored if you would join us," Vader said to the stunned rebels.

Han glared at Lando, silently asking for an explanation.

"I had no choice; they arrived right before you did. I'm sorry."

"Well I'm sorry too."

For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence, and all eyes were on Lando. Then everyone stepped inside the room where their most hated enemy was taking a seat.

"Please take a seat," Vader said. "You must be shocked."

Despite the fact that it was Vader who had offered them to sit, they all sat down, looking at Vader expectantly. Once again, silence overcame the room. No one wanted to be the first person to say something.

Suddenly, Han's comlink began to beep.

Before Han could get his comlink out, Vader used the Force to bring it to him. Vader was planning to smash it, but he couldn't resist the urge to see who it was that was calling. There was one word on the receive screen.

_Skywalker_.

Much to everyone's surprise, Vader gave the com back to Han.

"Answer it," the sith ordered. "And don't tell him where you are."

Han looked at Leia, and when she nodded, he switched it on.

It was one of those Kapeain com's that looked a lot like one of our modern cell phones. Unlike other comlinks, this one had to be held to your ear. The Kapeains invented it this way because their hearing was very poor, and they also didn't want anyone to know what the person on the other side of the line was saying. It was because of this that Vader and everyone else in the room, could only hear what Han was saying.

"Solo here," Han said uncertainly.

There was a pause while Han listened to what Luke was saying on the other end. As the pause became longer, Han began to pale considerably. This unnerved Vader and Leia.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

Han shushed them, and continued to listen to Luke. Finally he spoke.

"Luke, you're a kid yourself! And let me tell you something, this sort of stuff just doesn't happen at your age!"

Han paused again, while Luke talked back.

"Kid, you're only nineteen! Just pack up and leave it!"

This time, they could faintly hear Luke yelling on the other end.

"I don't care if she died! You're a kid and you're in the middle of a war!"

Luke began yelling again, and Leia and Vader tried to understand what he was saying. But Han began to speak.

"Well I'm sure _your_ father felt the same way about it, kid, but he thought about what was best!"

This time, they couldn't hear what Luke was saying. He was probably trying to be calm.

"Hay, kid, I'm sorry. I forgot that you're under a lot of stress right now. How about we get together and talk this over, man to man. I've had a lot of experience with this kind of thing, and I think I can help. Though I really just wish that your father was still alive. This is the sort of thing that you discuss with him at your age." Han paused. "Actually, people are supposed to be older than you before this happens."

There was silence while Han listened to Luke.

"Alright! Alright! I'll do what I can. Solo out."

Han turned off the comlink and faced Vader, Leia, Lando and Chewie who were all expecting the worst.

"What is it, Han?" Leia asked.

Han drew a shaky breath before answering.

"The kid is a father."

**A.N: Oooooo! Look at what's happening now! Please review and tell me if I should continue this unusual story!**


	2. Making Your Way to Family

**Chapter Two: Making Your Way To Family **

Vader froze. His son was a father? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? According to his information, and to what the smuggler had said while talking to Luke, his son was still a teenager! Then how in the heck had his son ended up with a child? Was it simply because Luke had sex with some woman? But that just didn't seem right. Luke wasn't supposed to have sex at his age!

Vader glanced at the Princess and saw that she was just as speechless as he was. But _that_ silence didn't last long.

"A _father?_ Luke is a _father?_ HOW?" Leia demanded.

Han tried to explain. "Well, do you remember that gravity pull back in the Hoth system that the Alliance had wanted to check out?" Leia nodded. "Well obviously, the kid's X-Wing got pulled by it when he tried to leave the system, and he was knocked unconscious."

"And?"

"I know this may sound a little strange…"

"What is it?"

"Well the kid woke up without his clothes, in a bed. And he wasn't the only one in the bed."

Leia gasped. "Is that how it happened?" Han shrugged. "Well Luke must have the brains to just leave the woman to raise the baby."

Han grimaced. "Well that's not all. The woman died in childbirth. That leaves Luke as the only person left to raise the child. Despite Luke's age and occupation."

"Han! Didn't that woman have a family who would take care of the baby?"

Han sighed. "Her family disowned her years ago."

"I can see why," Leia commented. "Tell him to take the baby to some orphanage!"

"The kid says that he knows the feeling to grow up parentless, and he doesn't want that for his child."

"But Luke can't raise a child even if he _was_ old enough! He's serves in the Rebellion! He can't take a child there!"

"I know. If we get out of here alive, I'm going to talk to the kid and work something out."

"And if we _don't_ get out of here alive?"

"Then the kid will be an ex hero of the Alliance before you can say, 'jumping Wookies!" Chewie growled angrily. "Hay! It's just an expression, pal!"

Meanwhile, Vader's mind was working furiously. If his son would really drop out of the Alliance for his new born baby, then Vader had to find him before anyone else did.

He turned to an officer standing next to him. "Take these rebels to my ship, and alert my star destroyer to prepare for my arrival.

Later that day, Vader sat alone in his quarters, thinking about his son and his… _grandchild?_

It was impossible to contemplate the possibilities. His son was probably under a lot of stress, just like the smuggler had said. And if that was the case, then it would make manipulating his son even easier. But what about the baby? If it was strong in the Force, then it would also be a great asset. But Vader knew the rule; there can only be two sith. One, to be the master, and the other to kill the master once he found a new apprentice. That's the way things worked. But if they were all family, wouldn't that change something? He had no way of knowing.

Vader's thoughts switched to his grandchild. No more than a month after discovering that Vader was a father, he now discovers that he'd a grandfather also! Wait… that made Vader feel old. How old was he? He was only forty-one. That wasn't too old.

How did his grandchild look? Would it look like Luke? Or would it look more like the mother? Vader hoped not. That woman didn't deserve to be anyone's mother! Much less Vader's grandchild's mother!

What did Luke think of that woman? Did he hate her? Or did he even care? Was he happy that the woman died? That was too difficult for Vader to contemplate. From what he'd heard, Luke was a caring and compassionate person. He would never take delight in seeing anyone die. Even a person who had sex with him when he wasn't aware of it.

It wouldn't take long for Vader to get to Hoth. And once he got to Hoth, he'd just follow the pull of gravity and find his son.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Indeed, it didn't take long to get to Hoth since it was only one and a half parsecs away. Finding the pull of gravity proved to be a little difficult. They circled the fifth planet in the Hoth system for hours before they felt the pull. Once they felt the pull, they just let themselves be carried away by it until they came to a planet. It was a planet that Vader had never seen before, and when he tried to get some information on it, it didn't appear in the galactic computers. Weird.

At this point, Vader just decided to go down by himself. After taking a shuttle down, Vader walked along the streets. He could sense Luke clearly now. He was in one of those apartments up ahead.

Vader followed the Force sense until he came to a door that was obviously the one that would lead him to Luke. He opened the door and walked in.

There, Luke lay sprawled on a sofa, sound asleep. But the sound of Vader's breathing woke him up, and his hand flew to the lightsaber he didn't know how to use.

"Hello, young Skywalker."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A.N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review and I may make my next chapter longer!**


	3. All to Get My Way

**A.N: In my profile is a link to a poster that I made for this story. I'd like it if you guys would check it out before you read this chapter so you can comment on the poster and the chapter in your reviews!**

**Chapter Three: All to Get My Way **

The sound of Vader's voice scared a small infant in a cradle, and the baby began to cry.

Unfortunately for Luke, the cradle with the baby was closer to Vader. Intrigued, Vader began to walk toward the child.

Luke pushed past Vader and picked up his infant son, cradling him in his arms. "Stay away from him," Luke snarled.

But Vader was too mesmerized by the beautiful baby. He stepped closer, edging Luke into a corner until he had nowhere to go, and Vader was inches away from touching him. He looked back at the baby, and then to Luke.

"You know, Skywalker, there's something that Kenobi never told you. Something that I think you should know."

"Oh yes? And what is that?" Luke asked, uninterested.

"First, what did he tell you of your father?"

Anger played across Luke's face at the mention of his father.

"He said that you killed him!"

Vader nodded. "Yes, I expected no less from him. You see, what he told you was a lie."

A lie? Ben would never lie to him! Would he?

"What do you mean?"

"Luke… I am your father."

Unconsciously, Luke hugged his baby tighter, and stared into the expressionless mask in horror. His _father?_ No! That wasn't true! His father had been Anakin Skywalker!

"You're lying!" Luke accused.

"No I am not, Luke. And the sooner you accept this, the better it will be for you and your child."

Feeling the tension in the room, the baby began to cry again, and Luke kissed his son's cheek and tried to sooth him with kind words that the he knew the baby couldn't understand, but it could feel the meaning.

"It's alright, daddy's here."

Vader cocked his head to one side, watching curiously. This is the way it could have been with him and Luke if it weren't for Obi-Wan. "What's his name?" Vader asked.

Luke was startled by the dark lord's behavior. But he didn't see any harm in telling him the baby's name. "Danny."

Luke reached out with the Force while Vader stared at the baby. He tried to sense the things he thought he'd feel from the sith lord. But all he felt was… longing. That was really weird!

"He's a beautiful child," Vader said at last. He looked back at Luke, and raised his gloved hand and caressed Luke's cheek. "He looks a lot like you."

Luke didn't flinch as Vader's hand followed his neck down to Luke's shoulder. It just felt to _right_.

The baby began to coo contentedly, now only feeling peace in the once tense room.

"Luke, I came here to ask you to come with me. You cannot expect safe life for Danny if you return to the Rebels. But with me, I can offer your son protection, and to you, I can offer power."

Vader felt Luke stiffen after that last offer.

"Power?" Luke asked. "You think that's what I want? To have power? To become a cowardly imperial and live the rest of my life basking in darkness? That's what you want for me?"

"Luke," Vader said desperately, but he knew that he was losing him, "We can overthrow the Emperor and together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Vader realized that he was repeating the very same words that he'd said to Padme back on Mustafar.

"No," Luke said. "I don't care what you offer me. If I turned now, then _my_ child would have to cope with _his_ father being a sith lord. And now I know how that feels."

Vader snarled. "You won't come willingly?"

Luke ignited his lightsaber, still holding Danny with one arm. "I'm not coming with you willing or otherwise!"

Vader motioned to the child Luke held. "You would fight with a baby in your arms?"

"Well I'm not putting him down! If I did, you may do something and I'd be separated from him forever."

Vader used the Force to fling Luke's saber to the other side of the room, and grabbed his arms, making sure he wasn't hurting the baby.

"If you don't want to be separated from your son, then how do you think _I_ feel?"

Luke paused. "I… I don't know."

"I want you with me, Luke! I want to give you the galaxy! What more can you ask for?"

"I only want you! Not the galaxy! All I ask for is you to come back to the good side and be a real father to me!"

A real father. How could h ever be a real father? The Emperor would kill him if he ever tried to disobey him.

"Luke… It's just not possible."

"Anything is possible, father, listen to me."

Vader reeled. That was what he had said to Padme so many years ago.

"_Anything is possible, Padme, listen to me."_

All those years ago, he had begged Padme to listen to him. Wasn't it only fair that he listened to his son?

"What do you want to say, Luke?"

Luke grinned. It was the first time that Vader had ever seen his son smile.

"One time, I was talking to Ben… I mean Obi-Wan… he said that my mother was perfectly healthy when she died. He said that she'd died of a broken heart. Now if you hadn't turned to the Dark Side, do you think she would have died of a broken heart? No. She wouldn't have died at all. The Emperor tricked you, and now you know that he's tricked you, and you won't do anything about it! As long as you stay on the Dark Side, the Emperor has won. The only way to make him mad is do the only thing that he doesn't want you to do."

"And what is that?" Vader asked hopefully.

"Turn back to the side that my mother was for. The side that I'm for. The side that you were once for."

_Turn back_

It was a lot to ask for. To turn back after the Dark Side had helped him conquer anything so many times before, and now it couldn't help him conquer his son. Palpatine _had_ tricked him. Vader had known that ever since he'd discovered Luke. But he'd never considered turning back…… until now.

It was a tempting offer. One that sang out to him. He could almost hear Padme begging him to return to her.

"_Please, Ani! Come back to us. Be at peace."_

That was what made up Vader's mind.

"Alright," Anakin said, turning to Luke who was beaming like glow fruit. "What's the plan?"

**A.N: Okay, I've been getting some reviews… but that's not enough! I've got to get motivated here! Whoever reads this story has _got_ to submit a review if you ever want to hear from me again!**


	4. The End

**A.N: Okay, there are two reasons that I'm finishing this story up so quickly. One, because I've already got so many other, and more popular stories going on that are demanding updates. And two, I didn't get enough inspiration over here. Not to mention that I only wrote this story because of a little brainstorm that I had when I was bored! So anyway, here we go with the epilogue.**

_**Epilogue**_

Luke's plan had been very simple; run away and hide until Danny was older, and then find a way to defeat Palpatine. This idea, however, took a little too long for Vader... I mean, _Anakin_. So he changed the plan around.

The Emperor trusted 'Vader,' so Anakin said that he could pretend to still be on the Dark Side, and _pretend_ to bring Luke before the Emperor. There, they could try to talk some reason into Palpatine's fat head.

Of course, that didn't work, and old Palps attacked them. But Luke and Anakin were expecting something like this, so it was very easy to kill the old 'Emperor.'

With the Rebellion's help, Luke and Anakin helped resurrect the Republic, and bring peace to the galaxy. Yoda came out of hiding, and told the Skywalkers that Leia was part of their family as well.

Unfortunately, Anakin wasn't completely happy. He was still in the black suit. Luke and Leia did some research, and found a place where they had a machine that could heal anyone.

It was powerful enough to make Anakin look only a few years older then his children. They asked the people, who had performed this operation how the thing worked, but they didn't wish to reveal their secrets. But Anakin didn't care. He was just happy that he was a regular human again.

As we all know, Leia married Han and had three kids. Thanks to Anakin, who had once been an imperial, the Republic was able to destroy any remaining imperials before they retaliated.

Mara, of course, came around and married Luke. She helped him raise Danny, and she helped add another member to the Skywalker family; Ben.

Danny grew up to be a very strong Jedi with a great sense of humor. All together, this was the best ending to the Skywalker's story…

**The End**


End file.
